Annie Pov; 2
Part 2, Annie I take his face in my hands "But you're..dead.." He shakes his head " No, 2 years for rehab. 3 years for living in district one. And then 5 years traviling around and 2 being captured. 1 at the Capitol then 2 coming back." This takes me a second to take in. But then anger starts to rise in me. "Why didnt you just come back ealier!?" He frowns and takes in a deep breath "Annie, I couldnt just come back. It wasnt that easy to even get here in the first place." I take my hands off his face and put them at my sides. "You left a son behind for 15 years, Finn." He smiles just like he used to. The old Finnick coming back to us. "We have a son? Whats his name?" I smile. "His name is Jem.." He cuts me off "Like the sea god?" I nod remembering when we were younger when he told me he always wanted to name his son that. So I remembered cause I knew Finnick would be my husband and we would have a son. "Like the sea god. You told me you wanted to name your son that, if you ever had one. And if you had a daughter you wanted her to be named Kai." He nods almost shocked. "You remember that? We where only 17 when I told you that." I nod and smile. "I promised you I'd remember. And I did. Always will." He gives me almost an evil smirk. "Lets test your memory. What can you remember from some of our dates?" I think for a minute, then I smirk back. "Well one time you got the most ridicouls sunbrun and you didnt listen when I told you to put sunblock on. Or the time we went shopping and I made you carry all the bags. And theres the time I put makeup on you while you where sleeping." He laughs at those memeories. "The makeup one wasnt fair. I was sleeping. And you made me look ridicouls." I laugh too. We had so mant fun times when we were younger. But we grew apart a little bit and didnt do as many fun things together. "Thats the funny part. And you had to go back to schhol loking like that too." He smiles and nods. No one talks for a moment and everything feels a little awkward. "Do you wanna come in? Or something?" He nods and i step away from the door and he steps in. I close the door behind him and go to sit on the couch. He follows me, looking around the house as we go. "Its small but nice." I say sitting down. He sits next to me. "..Annie, I'm sorry.." I look at him and hes frowning. "Finn, dont be." Then he goes on saying why he should be. I roll my eyes somewhere in the middle and stop his words with a kiss. He looks at me with his eyes wide. I smile and he smiles back. We go on for hours talking. Talking about everything. Our relationship, What he did while he was gone, What me and Jem have been up to. We just keeping talking until we're interupted by a yell from Jem. "Mom, I'm home!" he walks into the living room and as soon as he sees Finnick he growls. "And you. Are not my father." He says as he runs to his room slamming the door. I hop off the couch and run to his room pounding on his door, which is locked. "Jem Odair you open this door this second!" He yells from his room. "Not while hes here! And I'm not saying sorry." I roll my eyes and go back and sit down on the couch next to Finnick. "He doesnt like me, does he?" I shake my head in response. I can tell already, Finnick being back might just ruin this family.